


Seven Ways to Heaven

by RaiofSunshine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dominance, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Objectification, Ownership, Pheromones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Rutting, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Alastor thinks he's hunkering down for a typical rut, but a visitor to the hotel finds the tempting pheromones too hard to resist and decides to educate the deer demon.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 474





	1. Lickety-Slick

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get some practice with smut, so I'm challenging myself to add a chapter every time I get ahead of schedule in DJ Got Me Fallin' in Love.
> 
> *Note that this Val & Al are seperate from my less explicit work. The only thread I have connecting the two is Val's pimp mobile
> 
> **I'll note the relevant kink tags for each chapter so those who find them squicky can easily skip
> 
> ~Rimming~

Discomfort sat just under his skin, bringing with it an urge that Alastor knew from decades of experience couldn't be satisfied with simple scratching. The grip on his wine glass tightened the tiniest fraction when he glanced over Husk's shoulder at the calendar. Ah, how could he be so careless with the passage of time as autumn drew closer.

Despite the attempted nonchalance, Husk raised an eyebrow at the microscopic shift in behavior. Too many years spent around the sinner made him incredibly sensitive to swings in his mood. He supposed there were silver linings in having the ability to know when he needed to duck and cover, or just get the fuck out of dodge. His eyes followed where Alastor's had paused for a second, his fur raising in alarm. Shit, how time flies when you're volunteered to help with a passion project and swimming in cheap booze.

"So, ya need me to get anything ready for ya...situation?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if he should bring it up unprompted.

Alastor raised a well-groomed eyebrow with clear distaste. His smile straining at the edges as he spoke, "Why, my dear connoisseur of cocktails, you can say 'rut'! It's perfectly natural for a demon of my specific circumstances! You wouldn't appreciate shame directed at your heats, would you?" That earned him a satisfyingly annoyed groan and eyes averted in embarrassment. "That is what I thought!"

"Ya can't fucking deflect onto me, asshole. What're ya gonna do?" Crossing his arms over his furry chest, Husk wasn't going to drop it. He didn't have the patience to handle himself when he went into heat, but Alastor in rut was a fucking nightmare to be around. All musky scented and needier than Angel Dust on ecstasy. Thank fuck he preferred to catch, but he supposed that's exactly why he was kept around when the deer was at his most vulnerable and potentially destructive.

Alastor raised his slender shoulders in indifference. "Simply ride it out in my room, what else would I do? I am perfectly capable of taking care of it and handling any obstacle that may occur. No need to get your tail in a twist, old sport."

The feline growled lightly but he backed down. 'Old sport' was the stubborn demon's way of telling him that the point was irrefutable. The Radio Demon could wipe out half of Pentagram City if provoked during a rut, so what point was there to worry about anyone trying something stupid.

Husk's head fell back as he sighed in exasperation, "Fine, have it your way. Ya got my number if ya need anything." He barely caught the spare room key thrown to him, a mixture of spirits and being caught off guard hindering him.

"Will do, my fair feline friend!" Alastor made a show of getting out of his seat as if unbothered by his growing predicament. He was taking his sweet time to dust off his treasured coat, unintentionally fanning the musk that was beginning to build in intensity. "Please let the princess know that I will be indisposed for the next fortnight. Ah, and let Angel Dust know personally that I will remove each limb if he steps foot in my room uninvited." The dangerous crinkle of his eyes was emphasized by an ominous screech of audio feedback.

The cat demon had to cover his nose with a paw as he shooed Alastor with the other and growled impatiently, "Alright alright, now fucking take ya pungent ass upstairs before I throw up my lunch!" He was glared at for his gall, but thankfully the crimson sinner chose to do as urged and made his way to the elevator.

He bid his minion a casual adieu before the doors closed, the elevator noisily whirring as it started its ascent to the second top-most floor.

~ ~ ~ ~

Outside the hotel, a sinnamon red limousine came to a halt as it parked by the sidewalk. The license plate of the custom built '69 Cadillac Coupe DeVille read SEXXXY. Hurrying from the driver's side all the way to the opposite backdoor, an unassuming imp got the door for the luxury vehicle's owner. 

Spindly legs clad in knee high stiletto boots and fishnets stretched out onto the sidewalk before lifting a moth demon in a coat as gawk-inducingly long as himself. Twelve feet of brilliant red fabric was trimmed with albino fur, decorated with a contrast of black hearts. Valentino extended his dual sets of arms to loosen them back up after the ride, his lower pair coming down to lean on his cane. The ornament on the top could go for a hefty briefcase of bills alone with its solid gold base and rubies encrusted to form a glimmering V. 

Usually the overlord wasn't one to leave his tower except when he had business elsewhere, but his itsy bitsy spider had holed himself up in this shithole of a spout and he needed to be flushed back out. The pimp made no attempt to be courteous as he entered the hotel without even a knock. He strolled into the lobby with all the swagger of a demon who gave no fucks for those he was interrupting. His antennae flicked atop his tall hat as he gave the area a disinterested glimpse, noting that the spider's scent was definitely here but very faint on this floor.

A hiss came from his left, making his attention sidetrack to find the cause. Husk's fur was bristled to see the emperor of the porn industry standing in such close proximity to his bar. "Oi! Get the fuck outta here, shitbag! Ya got no business waltzing in here like ya own the place!" His hissing grew when the moth's mouth twisted in a sneer.

"Oh pussycat, I could fuckin' buy this dump out from under that pipsqueak princess. Shit, could turn it into a brothel and give ya a job. I hear kitty cats are popular among pathetic virgins~" he snickered, eyes narrowing in bemusement as the bartender knocked over a bottle of vodka with his furiously flicking tail.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Husk seethed at the mess of glass and alcohol now covering the floor behind the bar. He spat expletives like bullets as Niffty zipped into the room in response to the beacon of disarray. Valentino took the opportune moment to make his way to the elevator and leisurely get on. Before the doors even closed, his antennae were standing at attention as they caught a particularly strong trail of pheromones leading from his current location to one of the floors above. A shudder traveled up his lengthy spine like an electric rush in response to its potency, making his pupils blow wide.

"Holy fuck, that's divine…" He found that his antennae weren't the only ones curious about the source of that mouth-watering scent. His throbbing manhood was threatening to burst through his briefs, a sticky wet spot already blossoming from his precum. Slamming his digits into the buttons of every third floor, he snarled with furious need as he abandoned any thought other than pinpointing the origin. Each time the doors opened on the wrong floor, he pushed the close button with more force than was warranted.

As the elevator came to a stop on the thirteenth floor, just one floor below the penthouse, he followed the trail off the lift and down the hall. The Macintosh red carpet muffled the determined clicking of his heels as he was brought to a door at the end. Without thinking, one of his claws tried the knob only to find it irritatingly locked from the inside.

~ ~ ~ ~

Alastor rolled over on his silken sheets to face his bedroom door, ears twitching. Sweat clung to his skin as if he was overheated, even as he lay bare on his bed to ease the uncomfortable sensation. It sounded as if his doorknob had moved, but that was surely a mistake. Nobody else resided on this floor as per his request and Angel Dust was running errands with Charlie and her sour faced partner. Husk and Niffty knew better than to just enter his abode unpermitted, so there was little chance he had heard correct.

His teeth bared in a threatening smile when his eyes caught sight of his doorknob wiggling fruitlessly. Static crackled in the air as he forced his heavy limbs to get out of the bed, dressing in his velvet robe for some modesty. When he unlocked and threw open his wooden barrier furiously, his murderous train of thought was derailed by the perplexing sight before him. Not a mere few inches from his face was what should be considered a weapon. The poorly hidden, one-eyed beast and his rut-riddled mind caused his saliva to thicken as he gulped, awe-stricken by its overall size.

A throat cleared a few feet above him and broke him of the monster's hypnotic trance, making him shake his head to try and rid himself of indecent thoughts. "Like what ya see, Bambi? Who am I kidding, of course ya do." The self-importance would normally make his eyes go for a spin in their sockets, but instead his ears turned towards the voice fully alert. His neck bent at an inhuman angle to give the demon towering over his doorway as unimpressed of an expression as he could muster, despite the slick he could feel trickling down his thighs.

"Valentino." The deer demon kept his tone cold and indifferent, "My apologies, I didn't realise you had an appointment for a rearrangement of your intestines. We'll have to take a raincheck I'm afraid, but I can schedule you in for...say next month?" He clasped his hands tightly behind his back as he attempted to make the moth leave posthaste.

The lecherous pimp's smirk widened twice as much, his stomach flipping at the sight before he processed it was getting nearer. Valentino bent down until he was just a tad higher than his prey. An upper claw tilted Alastor's chin up as he snickered, "I won't be acceptin' a reschedule, Bambi. In fact"-a lower claw deftly ran two digits between the deer's thighs, gathering up some slick-"I think ya could fit me in right now~" He displayed the evidence of arousal spread lewdly between his digits, his expression cocky.

Alastor's ears flattened at the whimper that cut into the tension, a portion of his mind registering that he had made the pitiful sound. His neck had gone stiff when the demon touched his face, but he felt like every synapse had fired off at once in response to the bold claw on his thigh. As a miniscule part of him acknowledged that he was in danger, the vast majority of him realised he was being firmly guided backwards into his room by a single claw. Just one claw that he was confident he could tear off with ease.

Except he didn't want to tear it off, he thought to himself through the haze of pheromones taking root. A husky growl came out when the back of his knees made contact with the cool silk of his sheets. Foresight told him that he was going to be pushed onto his own bed like some whore and ravished. The predatory gaze of the overlord invading his space promised him that he'd enjoy every second of it.

~ ~ ~ ~

Never had Valentino thought he would see such a sight in all of Hell. The Radio Demon, infamous for maiming anyone who so much as thoughtlessly bumped into him, wasn't only letting him touch. He was actually trembling as he practically leaned into his claw. The well-known slaughterer was turning into putty before his very eyes and it further stoked the furnace roaring inside him.

He gripped the warm velvet of the robe in his upper claws with an excited snarl. "I'm gonna wreck ya seven ways to Heaven, and when I'm done...ya gonna thank me." Before the deer could respond, his robe was split in twain effortlessly and left to pool on the floor.

Alastor could only slowly blink as he gaped at the remains of his last piece of defense laying around his feet. A yelp burst forth as he was given an unceremonious shove to lay on his back. Valentino grabbed his hips while he dropped to kneel on the carpet, firmly yanking the radio host closer to the edge of the bed. The pimp's lower claws spread Alastor to display his coveted prize, the twitching pucker dribbling its own lubricant.

Now he was a moth of many kinks. An aficionado of all things lascivious. Some were intense and not for the timid, while others were downright filthy. Cunnilingus and analingus were closely tied for the title of his favorite appetizer to a lengthy session with a partner. He relished in the way he could drive a demon to beg the Big Man upstairs, the very reason they were in his clutches, to end their blissful suffering at the persistence of his cruelly talented mouth.

His tendril of a tongue dipped into the delectable treat to get a taste, the flavor making him groan deeply. He pounced feverishly, snaking his way inside the wet heat to drink up more of the natural aphrodisiac while simultaneously searching the walls for that magical switch. When an involuntary keen from the recipient of his expertise came, he smirked and doubled his efforts. Thrusting his stiffened appendage with demonic precision awarded him a breathtaking view as the Radio Demon came unglued.

Alastor didn't seem to know what to do with his hands at first. Clawing desperately at the air to find some purchase and hold on for his dear second life, he eventually settled for pulling and twisting the sheets at his sides. The gorgeous sinner's scarred skin was flushed an erotic shade of red, fitting for one who favored the hue in his everyday state of mind. The mewls of pleasure and anguished moaning made Valentino's cock ache for release, but he needed to be patient. Something in his blazing hot core guaranteed that the rutting demon would make his efforts all the more worth it.

His slippery tongue caressed, prodded, and tormented the bundle of nerves relentlessly as Alastor shook on the bed, "A-aahh! Some-something is…happen-ING!!" He wailed abruptly, legs kicking in fits of spasms. Valentino showed no mercy on the prostate, even while his tongue was squeezed repeatedly. Only when tears of overstimulation were trailing down the deer demon's face did he ease up.

Withdrawing his tongue excruciatingly slow was rewarded with a light kick to the chest emphasized by a halfhearted pout. Pulling himself off the floor, he crawled atop the bed so he could be eye to eye with the panting sinner. He chuckled smugly as he hovered over Alastor, licking the traces of slick around his mouth without a care for how vulgar the action seemed, "There's the first way. Ready for the other six~?"


	2. Better Fellate Than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's always had a smart mouth, but Valentino is sure he can put it to better use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Large Cock, Cock Worshipping, Face-Fucking, Gagging, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink~

Spasms racked Alastor's legs every few seconds despite some minutes having passed since whatever _that_ was. He refused to move from his spot on the sheets, but was acutely aware that it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. Everything below his waist felt numb and heavy, a disturbingly pleasant sort of sensation that went hand-in-hand with the cause. What had Valentino done to him? Was there a moth demon neurotoxin that affected your limbs first?

He shifted his head the bare minimum to openly glare at the pimp who laid far too comfortably on his couch, eyes glued to his infernal electronic communication device. It came as an unexpected surprise when Valentino gave him space after the debilitating event. The perpetual arousal he felt during his rut was an eternally damned lecher's paradise. Or so he thought.

Valentino seemed to sense the daggers he was sending with his narrowed eyes, looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Ready for round two, Bambi?" 

The overconfident snicker that accompanied the question made him growl, "No. I was just wondering what was stopping you from violating me, seeing as how I'm...like this."

The statement made the overlord actually sit up and put the hellphone down beside him. "I don't get off on unwillin' participants. Ya seemed like ya needed some space and a chance to recover." Valentino paused to study him from the couch. "Do ya want me to leave?"

Alastor hadn't anticipated that, blinking as he thought it over. He hadn't asked Valentino into his room but he also didn't give any indication that he was unwanted. The winged sinner had guided him with a fraction of strength in order to get to the bed. He could've just as well threw him over his shoulder, but he gave the scarlet sinner plenty of opportunity to deny him. Physically Alastor was diminutive, but he could have easily ripped Valentino apart for touching him. Knowing that he hadn't wanted to stop him at any point made his cheeks grow hot, hands covering his face.

"Bambi? Ya good?" Valentino was leaning forward with his brows knit at the long silence that had passed between them.

Alastor groaned as he spoke from behind his hands, embarrassment turning his volume down, "-n't leave…"

The pimp stood up from the couch and walked to the halfway point between their respective furniture, "Repeat that a lil louder, I can't hear ya."

The deer growled, annoyed to have to repeat himself when it was such a mortifying sentence. "I said...don't leave. I didn't…dislike whatever _that_ was."

Valentino took a second to understand he wasn't being sent packing. His grin showed off the gold tooth, making it glint in the light. "Well fuck. Lucky me~" He settled into a sitting position beside the Radio Demon, admiring his naked frame without shame.

Alastor peeked from behind his fingers, pouting up at the much larger demon who had decided he could be on the bed. A shiver made its way up his back as he watched Valentino devouring him with his eyes. His mouth let slip a murmur, "What did you do to my legs?"

Valentino's gaze finally made its way up to stop at his face, a smirk playing on his mouth, "Ya never came that hard before? Score one for me~"

The comment made the deer huff, "No, I'm sure I'd remember something like that. Are you positive you don't have venom?" The bark of a laugh in response told him what he needed to know. So, a climax could feel like that. In all his previous ruts, he had only managed to take the edge off the painful heat in his core with manual stimulation. What Valentino had done turned it into a soft warmth for the time being.

"That was only the tip of the iceberg, ya know? I know ya don't have experience, let alone the know-how but I can help ya. Well, least during ya rut." The moth was watching his reactions with close scrutiny as he talked, "We can make a deal if that's more comfortable."

The magic word of 'deal' caused his ears to twitch eagerly. He could have complete control of this situation and all he would have to do was shake the pimp's hand. "Hmm I can work with that." He mulled over the terms for a minute. "You are not to come to me for relief when I am not in my rut. You aren't permitted to bring harm to me, unless with my consent." Nearly holding out his hand, he retracted it again to give a sinister smile. "And if you breathe a word of this to _anyone,_ Vox especially, then the biggest piece of you they'll find won't impress anyone." Extending his hand back out, the room was swept with a gust of power as bright green sigils of binding came from his open palm. He hoped the other overlord didn't notice the loophole he left open to himself.

Valentino leaned over him, judging his words carefully as he considered the conditions and how favorable they would be. "Aight. Deal." He held out his claw to the dealmaker and shook with him, the power retreating back to create a searing heat between their connected skin.

~ ~ ~ ~

The moth stood up from the bed as he dropped the coat that must've been heavy with all the fabric it required to be such a length. He chuckled at the shocked expression he received as Alastor stared at his massive length. "Problem, Bambi?"

"...how is it still erect? You didn't touch it once after entering my room. All your hands were…" The deer trailed off, flustered to admit what occurred.

"Busy spreadin' ya like a book? Heh, that musk ya givin' off had me hard soon as I smelled it." He ran a claw lightly down his still clothed shaft.

Alastor's breath hitched at the confession, "It did? I've...I've never had someone respond so strongly to it." His eyes didn't leave the monstrous cock, fascinated by its size.

The admiration was making the pimp visibly twitch in his briefs. "What's the matter? Not like ya small, ya know." His grin was huge despite the genuine curiosity. 

The attention to his private area made the deer cover it with his hands, a whine coming from him, "I know I'm not! Yours is just...disproportionately...huge."

Valentino gripped his shaft through the clothing and waved it teasingly. "Ya wanna touch it?" The question seemed to spark a light in the inexperienced sinner who bit his bottom lip, drawing a little blood as he cut the skin.

Alastor tested a leg, feeling to see how numb he still was then cautiously sat himself up. He pulled himself to the edge in front of the perverted demon, looking up at him through his surprisingly long eyelashes. "...if you insist."

Valentino felt his oxygen stop in his lungs as the hesitant hands pulled down his briefs, freeing the beast from its confines. Its exceptional dimensions were further emphasized by its unique shape. Ridges along the girthy shaft made it so entry was not a problem, but pulling out would rake along the sensitive flesh of his partners. The deer ran his finger tips over every contour, feeling the way his shaft dipped slightly each time.

"...does it feel good?" The words carried a lot of implications. Alastor appeared to have trouble figuring out how it would be pleasurable.

"We don't have to get that far just yet. I can show ya other things first." Valentino wanted to take the demon, that was true, but he could wait. He knew how else they could enjoy themselves. "How about we start with some oral?" Alastor's face scrunched in the cutest way at the suggestion, making him laugh. "Just an idea, Bambi."

The crimson demon squinted at the imposing erection in front of his face. Valentino thought there wasn't a chance of him conceding, but he jolted in surprise when Alastor suddenly leaned forward and lapped his tip. "Ngh!" His cock throbbed, a bead of precum forming.

The reaction appeared to have pleased the curious deer, making him grin in delight. "Oh?" He scooted closer and resumed his licking, pausing only to smack his lips at the overly salty liquid. The sadist was enjoying the way he was undoing the towering demon with a simple movement.

"Fuck. Warnin' next time." Valentino carded an upper claw through the soft, red tresses. When his thumb brushed a fluffy ear, he saw the rutting sinner shudder hard. He blinked dumbly at the response before getting a wicked smirk, a lightbulb clicking on.

~ ~ ~ ~

Suddenly two upper claws were on Alastor's ears, fondling them in just the right way to make him keen and squirm on the sheets. He shakily moaned at the heat returning and pooling in his center, "A-ahhhh! Y-you want to play it that way?" His hand gripped the erection more assuredly, unable to hold it completely in a single hand. He lunged to close the dribbling helmet between his lips, suckling fiercely so as to one up the damned molester.

Valentino roared in astonishment, "FUCK, BAMBI!" His hips staggered forward, pushing a few more inches into the hot mouth. He winced when one of the razory teeth pricked him, "Cover ya teeth, fuckin' shit hurts."

Alastor raised his eyebrows at the order, but he supposed if he wanted more, he probably shouldn't be slicing the goods. He moved so his teeth were hidden with his lips, but once his daggers were sheathed he let out a yelp as his ears were caressed further. His eyes drooped, his body melting with the bliss the sensation brought out in him. Nobody had touched them in such a wonderful way. Surely it would be impolite not to reward the moth's excellent handling.

Valentino was shifting his hips to restrain from bucking too much in the scarlet seductor's mouth when his head snapped to look down. Alastor had taken it upon himself to bob on him, his molten stare never leaving the recipient of his newfound fixation. "Fuck, ya look so gorgeous. Wanna fuck that cute face so good." His eyes caught sight of movement and leaned forward to see a wee, puffy deer tail wagging. "Holy shit, ya gotta tail too? Damn it's goin' wild. Ya like that idea, Bambi?"

Alastor tried playing coy, shrugging to appear indifferent but he cursed at his tail. The traitorous thing had given him away. He was just a teensy bit interested to see what it was like, having all those ridges rubbing inside his throat.

The deer's whine was muffled by his filled mouth as Valentino took a firm hold of his ears, "If it gets too much, slap my legs. This gonna be a fuckin' ride for ya." He started off gentle, guiding Alastor's head by the grip on his ears.

The Radio Demon tensed at first, but slumped after a few moments of seeing that he was in more than good hands. He focused instead on relaxing his mouth as it was moved farther onto the shaft, teasingly sucking when the pimp would try to pull him off. The laugh that came when Valentino cursed at his playfulness was purely an accident. Flirting was beneath him.

Valentino reached a certain point where his throat began and stopped, looking down at him with breathless wonder. The deer merely arched an eyebrow, not wanting to pull off even an inch to speak.

"Ya don't gotta gag reflex?" Valentino's eyes were filled with an odd blaze, but Alastor shrugged. He wasn't sure what the moth was asking but he was getting impatient at the interruption. Tightening his mouth, he wiggled his tongue as a signal that he would like to continue. What he wasn't expecting was the grip on his ears becoming near constrictive. The pimp's movements became less gentle over the course of a few moments as his head was shoved increasingly faster along the manhood throbbing against his tongue. He felt it as the fat head was pushed into his gullet, just before he lurched with a dampened retching sound.

"There it is. Gag on my cock, ya lil slut~" Valentino growled out, the sound low with sensual assertion, as he snapped his hips harder. The deer's eyes were wide, horrified at the way flaming lust danced from synapse to synapse, starting at his throat and spreading down to curl his toes. He should break the moth's wings for treating him like a toy to use, but the thrill of handing his control over to him was far more delicious than any prey.

Alastor tried to keep his eyes on the aggressive demon, noticing how it seemed to rile him up more. It became progressively more difficult as his vision filled with tears from the repeated heaving, the liquid eventually breaking to streak down his face. His nostrils were flared from the constant and heavy breathing in order to keep up. He knew he must look so improper as he heard and felt the lewd wetness that came from his mouth, thick drool coating his thighs in its stickiness.

The inner walls of his throat felt like they were being rubbed raw each time Valentino retracted his cock, only to slam it back in so his nose crashed into the skin just above the base. His mind became dizzy at the stimulation, idly wondering how much better it'd be to have his other end treated just as roughly. The combination of fantastical images and realistic sensations were too much to juggle at once. With a gurgle of a scream, he felt his legs tense up together as he released. His seed shot up to hit him under the chin then spurt down the length of his chest.

Valentino snarled at the vice grip of his esophagus paired with the vibrations of the subdued screaming as he buried his cock down his throat, "SWALLOW, SLUT." The sheer authoritative tone overrode his ability to defy, his throat willingly accepting the scorchingly filthy liquid as it was pumped down into his stomach.

After each inch was extracted, Valentino pet the top of his head and thumbed his ears. His timbre was like warm honey to the exhausted sinner, "Such a good lil slut. Daddy is proud~"

Alastor's ears twitched, tail wiggling like a blur at the mix of attention and praise. Daddy was proud.


	3. Tongued & Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino sees fit to discipline his new toy and have some fun at the deer's expense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Daddy Kink, D/s, Bondage, Discipline, Masturbation, Brief Masochism~

Face flushed with trails of moisture running down his cheeks, Alastor was more alluring than any of the pimp's stars as he wiped the drool from his chin. Valentino stepped back to admire his work, gobbling up every inch of the deer's tantalizing shape. "Want daddy to get ya a towel?"

The delectable little demon's ears pressed flatly to his head, nodding some as he waned off the high, "...yes, please."

He should have turned to retrieve the item, but Valentino was enjoying pushing his partner's buttons, "Yes what?" Using one of his lower claws, he tilted the sinner's chin up so he couldn't avoid the hungry flame in his eyes.

Alastor blinked once, twice, then squeezed his thighs together as he connected the dots laid out for him. "...yes, daddy-YY!" He mewled, an ear being skillfully manipulated between digits for his good behavior.

Valentino rubbed and stroked the fluff until he noticed the erection rising in his peripheral. Releasing the soft flesh with a knowing grin, he went into the bathroom to find the towels and leave the newly submissive sinner to squirm.

He was in there for longer than necessary, confusing Alastor as his ears picked up the sound of fabric shredding, "What are you doing in there?" Scarlet eyes went big as Valentino came out of the bathroom, strips of red cloth in his claws that fit together to make one of his towels. Over his shoulder was the matching one, still intact. "W-what did you do?!" They weren't anything special, but he was astonished that the moth had any reason to ruin the cloth.

"Needed somethin' sturdy. I'll get ya two more to replace it." Valentino's mouth was quirked up on one side, his expression dark with perverse possibilities.

"Something sturdy...for what?" The deer trembled at the unadulterated predatory aura rolling off of the imposing dominant.

Valentino didn't reply, instead coming to stop in front of him. Silently, he guided the rutting demon into a standing position and made him turn to face the bed. His dangerously large upper claws ghosted down his sides as the lower ones kneaded his soft thighs. Leaning down, the moth breathed huskily into a sensitive ear. "I'm gonna tie ya up, Bambi. Touch ya however I want and drive ya crazy." His lower claws squeezed the pert bottom, making Alastor yip. "Ya got two options from here on. Ya tell me 'boom mic' and I'll keep goin'. If ya say 'aux cord' though, I'll stop right then and there. Understand?"

The Radio Demon tilted his head at the conditions, repeating them internally, "Why so specific?"

The pimp's digits dug into the receptive area of skin, his tongue leaving his mouth to trace the rim of the furry ear, "That way there ain't room to make a mistake. They're called safewords."

Alastor's body moved like he was being hit with a steady current, unable to stand still at the stimulation let alone be silent. Finally, the deer managed to nod overly quick, "B-boom...boom mic!"

With nimble claws and impressive speed, Valentino bound the crimson demon's wrists behind his back. The intricacy of the knots spoke of more than just a passive interest in bondage. The pimp had turned simple strips of fabrics into bindings of substantial strength. He tested the knots, satisfied that they would hold for their play unless things got truly out of hand.

Firmly, he walked Alastor to the middle of the open flooring and maneuvered him into a balanced stance. "Ya gonna stay like this, understand? Move from ya position and I won't reward ya." His tone left no doubt that he absolutely meant it. The needy deer whined as if the thought was unacceptable. Good. This would make him behave for the time being. 

Valentino began at the top of the pretty ears. He caressed them with aching tenderness while watching how Alastor quaked in his designated spot. His claws stroked and fondled the smooth fur, his grin growing wider with excitement at the sounds he elicited from the cute little demon. The skyscraper of a sinner was one of the most lecherous in Hell, but he enjoyed simpler pleasures as well.

Once the deer was sufficiently weak in the knees, he moved lower. He placed his unyielding claws just above and below Alastor's hips as his tongue trailed its way across the spanse of neck, throat, and shoulders. Every now and then he'd graze his teeth against the already scarred skin, scratching the surface to turn it an erotic pink. The shivers and shuddering he earned made his loins burn with need, but he resisted in favor of tormenting them both.

"Can I leave marks on ya?" He pressed faintly with his teeth as if testing the flesh for its firmness.

Alastor rubbed his thighs together, the sound wet with the slick traveling down obscenely from the ministrations of the moth. He was careful not to shift out of place, using every bit of his endurance. "Boom...boom mic." His gaze lowered to the floor, not wanting to face the demon who made him behave shamefully.

Valentino saw the expression and paused to grip the deer's chin softly, making him look at him. "Aye, no need to hide from me. I'm the last sinner to judge ya, Bambi. Make all the noise and faces ya want, promise ya I'll only love it more."

The crimson cutie bit his bottom lip at the reassurance, clearly uncertain at just how much of his depravity and vulnerability he should let the pimp witness. He seemed to consider this for a few moments before a spark went off in his eyes. Valentino chuckled, "No matter what ya do here, it stays between us. I shook on it, Bambi." The reaffirmation of what Alastor apparently realized made the deer nod with far more certainty.

"...boom mic." There was a noticeable shift in the tone Alastor used. The sound still wobbled with the strain of lust, but the edges were sharper with confidence.

His scarlet eyes seared into Valentino's soul with their intensity, making him swallow thickly. "Fuck, ya so fuckin' hot…" In seconds his mouth returned to the skin with a fierce passion. Licking, nipping, and sucking away at Alastor's body like he was trying to consume him down to his bone. The skin shone with saliva and pinkened around bruising marks from the voracious lips conquering their way lower and lower.

When he arrived at the start of his hands, he shifted to instead travel up the deer from the back. His mouth widened in a smirk at the fluffy tail, wagging wildly. Taking his upper right claw off the hips, he instead used it to molest the adorable appendage. He cackled almost meanly when Alastor buckled over, struggling to keep his feet in place.

"Too much for ya, Bambi? Want me to stop?" Tongue running up the length of the tail, he snickered sadistically. He was getting revved up at each reaction he could bring out.

Alastor whimpered at the sensation of the tongue. Bent over in place, he had to face the hardon between his legs as it twitched and leaked, a puddle forming on the carpet. His back arched as a cry was stolen from him with one tight squeeze of his tail, "B-BOOM MIC!"

The moth sniggered in triumph, his claw working the tail like he would an erection. Pumping and twisting the fluff, drool matting the once clean fur. While he worked one claw, his tongue traced each vertebrae up Alastor's spine as the others kept the quivering wreck standing up straight.

"Mmmm ya tail is so honest, much more than ya sexy mouth. But, not as much as ya cock." His lower left claw snuck between the slick thighs to run a claw tip up the throbbing length. The pathetic cry it wrung from his pretty submissive made him grin against his spine. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it soon enough, my needy slut~" He punctuated the promise with a seductive curl of tongue on flesh as he returned his lower claw back to its holding position.

Valentino took his time to get back down to the hips, putting Alastor on edge with all the attention given to his upper body. As he kneeled lower, he inhaled deeply to drink up the concentration of pheromones. Cock throbbing, he growled dangerously while fighting to keep himself from pouncing on the gorgeous prey. "Ya fuckin' delicious, Bambi...I can't wait to have this slick on my shaft." Nipping the deer's ass, he enjoyed the resulting shudder and the moan that accompanied it.

Alastor mewled suddenly, legs wobbling frantically to remain obediently in place. The sub's thighs were being assaulted by a tendril of a tongue and unforgiving mouth as the slick on his thighs was cleaned then replaced with sticky drool and ravenous markings. "P-please! It's too...too much!" He was in tears from the way every nerve in his body was scorched with heat. If the deer was this sensitive, how would he handle more extreme pleasure.

The pimp mercilessly kept licking, unbothered by the pleading. "Safeword?" He swiped his tongue up, teasing the source of all the nectar. Alastor sobbed pathetically, but no other sound came from the overstimulated overlord. Valentino felt high, his pupils shrunken at just how far he'd already dragged the deer into his world of perversion. "That's what I thought, slut. Ya lovin' this. I promise ya, after I fuck this ass, ya won't be able to go back to ya prim and proper attitude. Ya gonna be my personal cocksleeve. I can't come to ya after this rut...but that won't stop ya from beggin' me to take ya~" His timbre was sweetened with the guarantee. He knew exactly what their deal had meant, and he was banking on it.

~ ~ ~ ~

Alastor's mind tried to untangle itself from the haze it was in. He'd been found out. Valentino knew that the deal prevented him from hurting the Radio Demon, but if he played his cards right then this would be happening again before a year even passed. His insides coiled at the thought of what other debauchery he could experience. He was already at his limit as it is, so how much more could he take before he became a slave to his body's greed.

"Ya been such a good slut. I think it's time ya got ya reward. How does that sound, Bambi?" Valentino was behind him, but he could practically hear the smirk on his leering face. He gave a faint nod, not wanting to give the smug pimp the satisfaction of his response. That was apparently the wrong decision though, if the rough tug on his tail was any indicator. He yipped, surprised by the jolt it sent up his spine and racing back down to his groin. Feeling a rush of slick coat his thighs again, he whined.

The reaction made the moth give a hum of intrigue, "Interesting. Now, use ya words and ask me nicely~" 

Alastor breathed in deeply as he prepared himself for the humiliating statement. "Please...daddy...give me my reward." He whimpered as the fresh slick was lapped from his thighs, before Valentino pulled him closer to his face. The deer was nearly sitting on the pimp's mouth, the upper right claw coming around to grip his manhood while the lower left moved between his legs to cup and caress his sack.

His feet stomped in place, the ecstasy driving him mad. That damned claw felt like it was milking him of all his control, letting it pool messily at his feet. Dizzily, he noted that he wouldn't be letting Niffty clean his room after this rut was over. Not if the filthy intentions of the overlord wringing him out were anything to go by.

The claws were expertly manipulating his vulgar flesh, even he could admit that himself. A keen involuntarily tore from his mouth when the sharp tips dug into his scrotum and twisted, "Ahhhh! Daddy!!" The claw on his cock sped up its pace, making Alastor sob at the torturous speed it was setting.

He knew he could have this unbearable stimulation cease if he just said the words. But, in his core there was a spring being wound tightly. Recognizing the build up inside, he didn't have the restraint to resist what was coming. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to be ready but his foresight was blinded by another forceful yank of his tail.

The action catapulted the most disgracefully high pitched squeal from his lungs, "EEEEEE!!" His once weeping member volleying shot after shot across his carpet. His limbs were taut like the bindings around his wrists, the skin likely raw from all the restless movements. Nerve endings he didn't know existed on his lower back were screaming out for more.

Once the crashing waves finally lessened in his body, he was made aware of Valentino towering over him again. The sinner's hot breath on his ear sent spikes of lust through his center, recalling what that mouth had done to him so far.

"So," Valentino snickered low in amusement as his claw toyed with the shaking sub's tail, "Bambi likes some pain. I can work with that~"


	4. Patty-Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino's found something noteworthy, but will Alastor be able to handle what the moth is cooking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. My mental health's been a struggle lately, but hopefully I'll stay in a good place. I do so love writing for this ship, and being able to bring ya'll some enjoyment in these trying times.
> 
> ~Daddy Kink, Tail-Pulling, Spanking, Masochism, Cock Worship, Cum Swallowing~

Finally taking the towel off his shoulder, Valentino used it to lightly wipe down the quivering mess. He was gentle, trying not to overstimulate the scarlet sinner during their break from play. "Ya did a good job, Bambi. Such an obedient submissive ya becoming." Placing a soft kiss on each hip, he then grinned up at the dazed deer. Alastor's eyes were glassy, blinking every so often as he stood still to be cleaned up. He could tell that the quiet demon was out of it from the experiences so far.

The pimp stood back up to his full height and, reaching down, he carefully scooped Alastor into his arms and carried him to the silky bed. He placed the deer in the center before sitting on the edge to unlace his boots. After taking them off, he got in and laid beside a foot away, petting Alastor's arm warmly.

A few minutes of cozy silence passed before Alastor turned his head to look at the moth, "That was…" His smile was pulled beneath his top teeth shyly, cheeks starting to grow rosy.

Valentino chuckled, the sound pleasant, "Intense? Makes sense. Ya never did this kinda stuff before."

The radio enthusiast hummed thoughtfully as he appeared to mull on that before speaking moments later, "I suppose...I could have worse firsts."

"Why, Bambi"-the pimp moved closer to lean over Alastor-"that sounds like a compliment~"

The deer demon stared up at him with wide eyes, his breathing noticeably getting heavier. "How do you do that…?"

Valentino cocked his head, instinctively lowering his voice since they were so close, "Do what?"

Alastor shivered at the sound as his gaze became hooded. "...make me feel things."

The reaction to him made the kinky moth groan with want, "Fuck, ya sure ya don't got incubus in ya too?" His question was replied with an adorable nod from the demon below him. "Do ya like how I make ya feel, Bambi?"

"It's a lot to take in...but I don't dislike it." Alastor adjusted under him, getting squirmish. "In fact...I want to feel more. If that's alright."

"Aight? Bambi, I ain't teasin' when I tell ya that I'm honored. A little bombshell like ya, actin' so filthy just for me? Makes me hard as a diamond." Valentino pressed his beast against the deer's soft belly for emphasis, making Alastor stare down at it.

The crimson demon swallowed thickly before dragging his eyes away to look back up at the towering dom. "More...make me feel more. Please, daddy?" The pleading made the pimp's core twist hotly.

Valentino moved to sit up beside Alastor, grinning with sensuality. "Lay on my lap, Bambi. Get comfy~"

~ ~ ~ ~

Alastor's focus moved back and forth between Valentino's face and lap, curious what could be in store for him. After a few moments he followed the directions, draping himself over the lap and modifying his position until he was comfortable.

"Eep!" The deer raised his bottom, trembling as his tail was promptly fondled by an upper claw. Sweet pulses slithered sultrily up his back to melt his brain.

The pimp exhaled, the sound indicating his satisfaction with the response. "Ya really like ya tail bein' toyed with, don't ya?" 

Alastor could only answer with a breathy gasp when the appendage was squeezed a fraction. He turned his head in a feeble attempt to glower up at the molester.

Valentino's lips pulled back fully, looking every bit pleased by the attempt to show some fight. "Don't try to deny it, cutie. Ya weak for this, and a slut for _this_."

The lap-dwelling demon's brain stalled for a moment before registering with distressing arousal that his tail was being pulled on. Gears that worked his sex drive were hastened, lubricated by the searingly delicious sensitivity. He could feel slick snaking its way down his thighs one again, ruining the previous kindness of the lecher.

"Ahhh!" Alastor groaned needily, his spine popping in several places as he arched it to get closer to the torturous claw. His efforts were compensated by a much harsher tug, the claw twisting his tail at the same time.

"See what I mean? Add a lil' pain and ya body acts no different than a whore's." Valentino kept up the pulling, snickering at every moan and whine he could bring out. Minutes that felt like hours passed, the crimson sinner's brain unable to process time correctly. Not when every twist and tug threatened to short circuit his pain-hungry mind. 

The room spun all of the sudden, the air punctuated with a sharp slap and the highest of keens, "EEEE!!" The deer's vision blurred with tears, his body throbbing as stinging pain came in waves from his ass. Only a few moments were allowed for him to gauge what happened, then another slap hit his bottom and boggled his thoughts further.

Valentino chuckled deep in his throat, "Mm. Ain't that a sight. Safe word?" His claw tips lightly traced the skin he'd hit.

Alastor could feel tears edging close to spilling, but he knew his body craved more of the sting zipping through his nerves. His ears flattened against his head timidly, knowing he had to play by the rules to get what he wanted. What he _needed_. Instead of answering immediately, he adjusted his position. The pimp sucked in a breath in response to his new pose.

The red-bottomed demon now knelt on Valentino's lap, forehead pressed into his bed with his ass raised as an offering to the dom. "...boom mic."

No sooner had he spoken that his open-palmed reward was delivered swiftly and fiercely, making him sob out at the blaze it set in him. Every synapse was systematically overloaded with each slap that came after, until all he knew was greed for the pain ringing through his body. He couldn't tell how many smacks had been given, only that it was never enough.

Alastor eventually pried his eyes open to look beneath him, his teary gaze met with the daunting erection that had previously been jabbing his stomach. He stared at it, watching how it throbbed in time with his spankings. As if the perverted overlord was getting off on his pain. Without any hesitancy, he reached for it and traced the ridges downward.

Valentino flinched, groaning at the unexpected touch, "What ya doin' down there, Bambi?"

"I want to touch it." The deer demon's voice came out as a whine from his compromising position. 

" 'Scuse me? What was that?" The pimp sounded more taken aback than displeased.

Alastor moved to kneel in front of Valentino, looking up at him with his best attempt at puppy eyes. "Please let me touch it, daddy. I want to touch it while you hurt me."

~ ~ ~ ~

Valentino felt like he might have a stroke any second. He didn't hear that right. No way was the Radio Demon begging to touch his cock without him prompting. The pout on Alastor's cute mouth told him otherwise though.

"Aight. Have at it then." Electricity shot down to his groin, even more turned on to watch the submissive deer resume to a similar position. His gaze darkened when those small, clumsy hands stroked his length. He barely leaned over to spank the pert ass raised for him, his grinning turning more predatory. His claw alternated between sides, trying to keep Alastor guessing which cheek would receive the next smack.

Wet warmth enveloped his tip, causing him to look down and see the newly awakened slut suckle the head. He growled hotly, rewarding the cock-worshipper with an even rougher slap on his ass. The mewl he earned vibrated down his shaft at a sinful frequency.

Valentino was going to go mad with lust before he even got to the main course. The combination of Alastor's hot mouth on him and how he responded to his spanking was making his hardon painful. He cranked the strength of his hits up, driven to test the needy sinner's limits as much as he let him.

Harsh smacks, lewd sucking, and barely silenced moans became an erotic symphony in the suite. The pimp could read the tension in Alastor's body, noting that he must be close to another orgasm. All he had to do was shove him off that precipice.

"Ya been so good, Bambi. Such a good, needy lil' slut. Daddy wants to give ya a treat. Do ya want it?" Valentino could hear that his voice was just as desperate as the slut below him looked. Instead of pulling off to speak, Alastor's response was to feed himself more of the thick length and nod hastily.

The obscene answer was in turn replied with a show of multitasking most other demons could only dream of. The moth used one lower claw to twist a nipple, the other cupping Alastor's balls firmly, while his upper claws made rough work of sensitive tail and scarlet-skinned ass.

From his angle, he could barely see Alastor's eyes fly open just before all the tension exploded throughout his body, resulting in an unholy scream as spurts audibly hit the sheets. He cackled sadistically, feeling more drool coat his shaft. Just as his balls tightened from the vibrations, he thrust his hips forward to fully suppress the scream at its source with shots of his hot load.

Once he felt his cum had been properly deposited, he pulled Alastor's head off by his sweat-soaked hair to look at him. The distant, far off expression he received made him smirk. The poor deer appeared to have his brain fried and stop working all together, drool dripping down his chin.

Valentino snickered in bemusement, "Ya look like Hell, Bambi. Don't worry though. Daddy will take care of ya~"


	5. Finger Guns Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor needs to learn how to loosen up if he's going to be a proper sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while since the last update, but I haven't forgotten about this work! I had to rework these last chapters a good bit, as I had hit a block trying to write the objectification and knifeplay kinks. I hope you all enjoy what comes instead <3
> 
> ~Daddy Kink, D/s, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting~

Cuddling was a pleasant activity for the pimp, particularly when it was done while resting between other more _strenuous_ ones. Snuggling up with _the_ Radio Demon though? That was akin to taking two hits of ecstasy back to back. 

Alastor was soft in every way that mattered, and clingy after getting his bottom bruised. Two sets of claws didn't seem nearly enough to touch everywhere he wanted to all at once. From his fluffy ears and silken hair to twitchy tail and pert bottom, Valentino wanted to claim every inch with his grasp.

Their mingling body heat felt like a heavy dose of ketamine to the moth's system, making him relax further into the bed. The tuckered deer was breathing soundly against his chest in such a way that made him note that he had likely dozed off. He couldn't blame him though, not after the intense time they'd had so far.

If it was up to him, and he could certainly be persuasive, then it would only get infinitely better. But he was patient and liking their current engagement far too much to rush ahead. That, and the fact that Alastor trusted him to the point that he'd fallen asleep in his arms, was making his stomach fill with an unusual but not unpleasant sensation.

Being honest with himself, their bodies fitting together in comforting sensuality was something he'd like to experience more often. If the twiggy sinner could be swayed, then maybe he'd get lucky in more than one way. He had to admit that having a cutie like Alastor frequent his penthouse was a tempting thought. Fuck, he might even be willing to give up his other _meals_ if it meant that he could feast like a damn king on such a rare dessert.

He sighed at the very idea, thinking the chances of that happening were pretty low as it stood. Even if he gave him that good dicking, it didn't mean that anything would change outside of this rut. The Radio Demon wasn't known for having partners, let alone bedfellows.

Grumbling to himself sulkily, he wrapped the sinner in question tighter in his embrace. He nuzzled the space between the deer's ears, soaking up the sensation of downy fur on his cheeks. That helped boost his mood back up from the tantrum he had felt simmering under his skin. He didn't want to do anything that might make Alastor rethink the arrangement.

Letting his eyes get heavier, Valentino was content to let himself take a nap with the lithe figure. Sleep crept into his mind while his thoughts blurred and fuzzed out until all that was left was the acknowledgement of tender heat.

~ ~ ~ ~

As reality came back into focus, Alastor couldn't help but note that he hadn't had such a satisfying rest in a long while. Inhaling deeply, his lungs filled with the dizzying scent of the demon pressed against him. A mixture of spiced cologne and heady pheromones that stoked the fires of his rut until his skin itched for touch. The deer squirmed, bothered by the need pooling between his slickened thighs.

His movements caused the overlord to stir a fraction, but not wake entirely, much to Alastor's relief. Basking in the hold of four surprisingly firm arms was a treat he didn't know he would take such enjoyment from. Indulgement wouldn't be a crime, now would it? Particularly when the one embracing him was known for much filthier actions.

The swishy-tailed demon couldn't stop himself from inching closer to all that warmth and nuzzling into the broad chest. Ears twitched as the pimp's heavy and even breathing caressed them, the sensation a faint tickle to the sensitive fluff. If he focused his attention, he was certain he'd hear the blood moving around the tremendous body pressed against him. 

His eyes flicked a moment to another _tremendous_ part of the sinner laying in his bed. Even softened, the cock he had worshipped earlier was much bigger than his own at full attention. Alastor wasn't small by any measurement but he _felt_ small when faced with the ridged cyclops. The thought of getting so much as the thick tip inside of him was plenty to cause tremors up his body, his legs rubbing against one another restlessly.

Biting his bottom lip, he wondered how much it would hurt to have it stretch him, to invade his boiling core. Hesitantly he reached down and compared his hand to the intimidating flesh. Nearly three fingers wide, and that was _before_ arousal. He swallowed thickly, feeling himself salivate at the information.

"Feelin' peckish, Bambi?" Valentino's voice murmured in amusement above his head, making the deer scooch back in a hurry to put some space between them. When had he woken up?

"I was just making some mental notes, nothing more!" Alastor could hear how obvious the lie was in his voice, wincing inwardly.

The pimp smirked, lazily gobbling up the deer's visible body like it was his personal meat platter. "Got some size queen in ya, huh? Works for me, I got more than enough to stuff ya like a turkey~"

The shorter of the two demons blinked once, twice, unsure what language it was the sex-crazed sinner was using. "Hmmm how...kind of you?"

"Kind enough to teach an old deer some new tricks" Valentino's gold tooth glinted in the light, promising a rich experience with his wide grin.

~ ~ ~ ~

If anyone had told the owner of Porn Studios a week earlier that the infamous Radio Demon would be on hands and knees, his claw-print reddened ass raised beckoningly for him, Valentino would have snorted and asked who their dealer was. The fantastical moment felt like a truck slamming into him at full speed. 

He'd only been teasing the deer about his lack of experience, expecting some biting retort about loose morals. What he didn't calculate was Alastor responding by shifting into said position, his tail wiggling in invitation. He craned his head enough to see that while the pose was very bold, the deer's expression was still flushed and nervous. Thumbing the tail's soft fur, he couldn't resist the urge to play with the newbie.

"Ya want me to teach ya more?" Valentino chuckled when the deer ears bobbed silently with their owner's agreement. "Aight. I'll do it…if ya tell me what ya were doin' when I woke up." His eyes narrowed in sadistic glee.

Alastor's whole body went stiff, as if the question was two headlights attached to an oncoming vehicle. The first things to start moving were his legs, their wetness becoming more obvious as they shifted against one another. Then his ears steadily went flush with his hair, twitching every now and again. 

When the rutting sinner finally spoke, it was a strained whisper against the sheets, "-see how big you were."

"Sorry, what was that, Bambi?" The moth raised an eyebrow, knowing full well what was said but wanting to hear it in all its glory.

Alastor sucked in a shaky breath, staring at the sheet beneath his face. "...I was using my hand to see how big you were."

Valentino hummed, delighted at the sinful confession. "Ye? And what ya find out~?"

"You umm...are nearly three fingers wide when flaccid." The wet-behind-the-ear submissive admitted with a noticeable pant to his voice.

"Hmm. And what about now?" The pimp was smug at the way Alastor's head moved to look, clearly not expecting his erection to make an appearance so soon. The doe of a sinner shimmied so a hand could reach out cautiously to examine his length, eyes widening as he glanced from fingers to shaft.

Alastor's mouth smacked as if he was attempting to locate his suddenly lacking drool. "It's...four fingers wide…" He squeaked out in astonishment when Valentino placed their palms against one another.

The overly large demon was proud, his smirk braggadocious as it spread, "So it'd take three of my fingers to prepare ya tight ass for it~"

The color drained from the smaller sinner's face for just a split second before it exploded with a fiery blush. "Pardon..?!"

"Ya sayin ya don't want it, Bambi?" Valentino's eyes were lit up in perverse challenge, daring the tasty morsel to deny it. Alastor's mouth clamped shut, even though his stare held a stubborn blaze. "That's what I fuckin' thought. Ya want it so bad? Then be a good doe for daddy and spread that ass."

Alastor gaped at him in mortification, even while his wagging tail and thickening pheromones told a different tale. For a few seconds they just stared, daring the other to concede first, but Valentino could only chuckle as the submissive naturally gave in. The deer was still having some trouble with obedience, but that could be squashed with time.

He traced his claws up the soft thighs, leaving slight marks as he dragged them towards Alastor's hands. Licking his lips, he admired the slick bud he had feasted on when all this had started. It's tight heat had given in to his persistent tendril of a tongue, but that was child's play compared to what he had in store for it.

~ ~ ~ ~

The gentle dom gathered up slick from his sub's trembling inner thigh, making Alastor whimper with anticipation. His lips opened with a coo, the tip of one claw circling his exposed hole tenderly. He felt dizzy, his mind racing at the possible pleasure looming so close in his future. When the claw carefully dipped inside, his mind immediately emptied itself of everything except a single thought. _More._

Alastor pushed back on the claw, hissing instantly when it stung farther in but desiring the pain as much as the pleasure. He noted a lusty growl from behind him, but paid no mind as his hips worked the single digit inside him. Needy whines tumbled from his panting mouth, his hands fisting the sheets with frustration. _It wasn't enough._

"A-another! Please daddy!" The deer pleaded, intentionally squeezing his insides around the welcomed intruder.

Valentino sucked in a breath before pulling out the digit. "Fuck, as ya wish, greedy slut~" He teased the opening with the tips of two claws, chuckling a moment until Alastor couldn't stand it, shoving himself onto the pair of fingers. "Shiiiit." The moth cursed in clear surprise.

The crimson sinner was starting to sweat, drops of moisture forming as he moved back against the pimp's hand. It was better, the fingers stretching him open and fuzzing the line until he couldn't tell where the bliss began and the stinging ended. After selfishly moving on his own, he felt Valentino retaliate with a curl of his fingers, pressing into a bundle of nerves that knocked his logic and reasoning aside. He heard himself cry like a hybrid of banshee and succubus, the sound pathetically arousing as any thoughts left in him tangled up.

Angling himself, he forced the fingers spreading him to hit that magic button over and over, his hips getting more erratic with every push. "D-daddyyyy! More, give me more!" He was well aware that he sounded like a wanton whore, but if it got the generous dom to stir him up then he didn't give a damn.

Valentino's digits retreated for an achingly long moment before returning, the searingly sweet pain accompanying them causing his voice to crack. Through the burning, Alastor could just barely feel that the sexual sadist had skipped straight to four fingers, moving them apart to test his inner elasticity. Tears collected in his eyes, the rush of stimulation getting stronger with each movement of the digits.

"Gonna hold still and let daddy do the work now?" The amusement rang loud and clear from Valentino, obviously pleased with how much Alastor loved it. The deer was past speaking, too focused on the nerves firing off inside him to do more than nod in agreement.

Dropping his chest to the bed, he rested his front half as he let his far more experienced dom take control.

~ ~ ~ ~

Valentino was on edge from the erotic begging and the velvety hot inner walls sucking his digits into their blaze. He'd never wanted to bury himself in another sinner as bad as now, and Alastor was only making it worse with each moment. The once fluffy tail was visibly damp with sweat as it pressed flat against the small of the deer demon's back, his ass quivering with restraint. He'd promised to let the pimp do the work but he was certainly struggling with it.

Lips curling into a smirk, he could feel after a few minutes that Alastor's slick hole was offering no resistance to the four fingers, even when they were spread to their widest point. He leered at the obscenely stretched bud as he stroked the ring of muscle with his free thumb. 

Just one more digit and he'd be fisting the Radio Demon. The idea sent a thrill to his groin, making his cock jolt from the excitement. Licking his mouth, he tested the fingers again, bringing out a hungry whine from Alastor. If the newly broken in sub was going to be so needy, then maybe he'd have to satiate him beyond what he could comprehend. 

Removing the fingers wasn't as easy as he'd thought, the greedy walls clamping down to try and stop him. Valentino chuckled in smug satisfaction, the digits popping out after a small tug and making the deer growl at being suddenly empty. The growling was quieted as the large sinner collected as much slick as possible, spreading it over his claw and lubing the skin up to his forearm. If he was going to do this, then he had to make sure Alastor wouldn't get hurt.

"Bambi, I want to try fistin' ya. Ya want that? Want ya insides nice and full?" Valentino grinned encouragingly, being certain that he wasn't catching his receiver off guard. 

Alastor turned enough to show off his wide and gorgeous eyes. "...will it hurt, daddy?"

Valentino pet his bottom soothingly with another claw. "I'll take it slow and steady, baby. I promise, if ya start to hurt then I'll stop. I don't wanna hurt ya." Despite the sexually charged conversation, there was warmth underlying his tone.

Alastor almost wasn't heard, his reply a shushed murmur, "...yes please, daddy."

The eager moth was cautious with the permission as he carried on. Bringing his fingers close together, he pressed their combined tips to the loosened opening. "Deep breaths, Bambi. Relax as much as ya can." Two free claws caressed Alastor's backside and thighs, helping ease him into a pliable state.

Underneath his palms he could feel tension release until he was sure that it was safe to keep going. Ever so slowly he worked his long digits onwards, observing Alastor's body language the entire time. The slimy heat gave way to his persistence with ease, much to the moth's satisfaction. Crawling inward to the second ring was the longest part of the process, but once he was there, Alastor's ass did all the work sucking him into its depths.

Valentino's breathing was cut short when the final bit was in, the rectal muscle hugging lewdly around his wrist. Dribbling at a constant rate, his cock had made a mess of precum on the sheets without even touching it. The deer squeezing down on his hand was mewling lengthily, the sound coming off as delirious. If Alastor was this messed up with a single claw, what would happen when he fucked him.

Shifting his claw around, he curled the fingers in to make a fist, the fullness earning a tortured groan from the deer, "Daddy...I want to climax. Please?" Alastor moved his hips, stopping when the fist inside turned as well and sobbed out a moan.

Lightly twisting his arm, Valentino's knuckles dangerously brushed the core's main reactor, teasing the button that would be Alastor's undoing. "Not yet, Bambi. Ya gonna cum on my cock next~"


	6. Stuffed Up & Cream Filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Alastor to learn some new slang, and put it into good use with the help of his generous teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming, and I'm terribly sorry it wasn't sooner! Hold onto your butts, fellow sinners <3
> 
> ~Large Cock, Barebacking, Creampie, Come Inflation~

Staring from between his spread open thighs, Alastor's heavy lidded gaze took in the magma churning sight at the foot of his bed. The extra tall shot of sex appeal that was Valentino had put his stiletto boots back on, smirking down at him. A lower claw lazily caressed his cock, getting the length lubed up with slick.

The shuddering deer was panting, his heartbeat at a rapid canter. "Why did you feel the need to put those back on?" He wasn't complaining, necessarily, but he found the action odd.

His question was met with a breathy chuckle as the moth sinner pulled him firmly until his bottom was at the edge of the bed. " _ Fácil _ , Bambi. Each time ya see these boots from now on...I want ya to remember how I wrecked ya sweet bussy~"

Alastor's saliva evaporated in that moment, heat licking trails up his inner thighs. "B-bussy? What is that?"

Snickering, the overlord answered by pressing the searing thick tip to the prepped and slippery hole. "This. Ya boy pussy. The ass Ima fuckin' fill up more times than ya can count."

Feeling a bit bratty, the skinny submissive raised his chin in defiance. "Oh really? I think I can keep count of things perfectly well, actually." Valentino snorted, his leering grin widening with all the confidence of a demon who knew Alastor was fucked.  _ Literally _ .

Without a moment's notice, the lecherous expert snapped his hips forward. The high keen that escaped from the demon laying on the bed was strangled midway, his voice breaking off as each inch was buried to the hilt. 

His mouth hung open, breaths coming out fast and labored. Depths he wasn't aware could be breached were pried open by the scorching mass of flesh, his brain booting down as it started to recede. He could feel every individual ridge as it dragged along his insides, making his body arch closer to the cause.

Valentino had all four claws on the bedding as he leaned over Alastor with ease, his grin faltering with what looked like restraint while he sawed his cock in and out. The expression lit a spark in the crimson sub, smugness blooming from deep inside him. He focused his concentration on his pelvic muscles, their firing synapses more than a bit distracting at the moment.

It took a hefty amount of effort, but when he felt his insides tighten around the shaft, the barely composed sinner above him let out a snarl. "FUCK." Valentino's teeth were clenched, the golden dagger of a tooth bared.

The moth demon inhaled harshly, levelling a challenging stare at the deer who dared to test him. "Ya really wanna play like that? Aight, slut. Ya fuckin' asked for it."

Alastor's eyes widened, not having enough time to prepare before Valentino's pace increased brutally. His pitiful cries were choked on as his body gave in to the aggressive bliss. Wood banging against the wall filled his ears, joined in by the threatening creaks of the bed below him.

His thoughts spun like they were trapped in a whirlpool of ecstasy, crashing down together at a single point where his body sang to him. High notes sharpened by pleasure, low notes mimicking groans, all wrapped up by the punishing rhythm. It was the greatest thing to experience, even as he felt the building pressure he was getting accustomed to recognizing as a climax.

~ ~ ~ ~

He was getting dangerously close, the addictive and squeezing inferno of Alastor's ass bringing him to the edge. When he felt the velvety walls begin hugging him further in, he growled, grinding as deep as he could as he let the release come. Rope after burning rope of cum emptied into the newfound cockslut's greedy hole, filling him rapidly until it spilled from around his shaft.

Valentino sneered in utter satisfaction as Alastor wailed at the sensation, his own cock shooting off onto his chest to make a path of fluids. The tinier demon was a fucking mess and he wasn't even done with him yet. He chuckled heavily while inching his throbbing erection out of the twitching bud, bringing some of his spend with it.

The action made Alastor bite into his knuckle with a sob, his overly-sensitive walls getting teased by each ridge. When the submissive must've thought the torment was over, the perverted pimp could only smirk deviously as he grabbed the deer by the hips and ribs, eliciting a yelp.

"That was only the first round, slut. I ain't done yet~" Valentino didn't give his little toy the chance to respond, instead lowering him with ease to sheathing his broad weapon. 

Alastor squeaked when he was raised again, just to choke on a curse when he was slammed back down. The assertive sinner didn't have to use much strength in this position when his new personal fleshlight was so skinny and gravity was on his side. Each drop down to his base looked to be screwing with Alastor's head, his eyes crossing.

Valentino cackled smugly, "Havin' fun, Bambi? Ya look like ya losin' ya mind." He punctuated his point with a rather forceful drop. The only response the Radio Demon could give was something akin to a record scratch, dials starting to form in what he could see of his lidded eyes. So caught up in his overconfidence, he wasn't expecting the razored teeth that dug into his shoulder.

~ ~ ~ ~

Everything was blinding red in his vision. A bloody, carnal red that clung to the corners of his mind with a violent need. His tongue tasted iron, sought it out, and lapped the source until there was no more that came. When that thirst was quenched, his mind instead focused on the aching in his depths that appeared to be stifled when he shifted his hips.

So with that, he moved. From bouncing desperately to grinding down just so he could reach the spot that made ecstasy bite a route up his spine. The blazing inside him was roaring wildly with longing. Reason and logic were far gone, leaving animalistic instinct to take over. 

Hunger burned through every part of his body, beckoning him to satisfy before it destroyed him completely. He was helpless to do its bidding, finding that its snarling was quieter the more he pressed into the unique spot in him. Doubling his efforts, his hips moved with a frenzied fervor to bring the hungry ache to an end.

Brick by brick, the immense inner weight was piled high to a teetering tower. It swayed in him, the structure built to be knocked down by just the right amount of force. And when his body came slamming down, so did the tower. 

His shriek was overflowing with static, inhuman wailing and guttural weeping spilled from his open mouth as the tension in him was released. His body felt like an active volcano, spewing forth lava from inside him perpetually. It took more moments than he could bother recounting, but eventually he could sense only a pooled warmth in his center.

~ ~ ~ ~

Carpeting underneath the gobsmacked overlord was drenched with his sweat and a mixture of their cum, sticking to his skin uncomfortably. He laid there, chest heaving from having his climax savagely yanked from him, as Alastor hunched over on his waist. Eyes travelling down, Valentino ate up the results of the demon on top of him having gone feral.

The now-calmed cannibal had some drool dribbled down his chin, mixed with blood from the bite on his shoulder. It was already starting to close up, as the teeth had sunk in cleanly, but it stung from his sweating. Alastor's torso was covered in both dried and fresh cum, the lines of debauchery complimenting his scars.

Valentino's stare finally settled on the erotic prize. The bottom's previously taught belly was extended, appearing squishy and soft from all the cream pushing it out. Its sheer obscenity made his dwindling hardon throb, extending its ability to plug up the cockslut for longer.

Sudden and gentle snoring snapped him out of his heated thoughts, causing him to glance up. Alastor sat there, fully impaled on him but dozing away like he was wrapped in his silken sheets. It made the lecher's heart squeeze, provoking him to very cautiously sit up, ignoring the pain of his shoulder.

Once he was able to roll up, he gathered the sleeping doe against him then got up. The bed was gratefully beside them, having not moved far at all in their rush to consume each other repeatedly. Valentino crawled in on his knees, before settling into the middle with Alastor on his chest.

Sleep was beginning to sound more appealing as he rested there, the deer's body heat as sedating as his content and breathy noises. Surrounded by wine red bedsheets, the satisfied moth noted that the scent of pheromones had lessened. He didn't know how much longer he could hold onto alertness, but he knew something for certain.

Alastor hadn't been the only one of them to be shown heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the end of this chapter, there is only one more to finish up. The epilogue~ <3


	7. Pièce de Résistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first rut together has ended, but Alastor's journey into debauchery has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale is here, at long last, and I want to thank everyone who has read, gave kudos, and commented. Your support, in any form, has meant the world to me ♡
> 
> ~Warning: There is a lot of different kinks covered in this chapter so please use discretion and read the tags before continuing~

Clever digits straightened a bowtie in the elevator, the car coming to a halt before the doors opened. Dapper shoes on rug, their owner made the venture to the foyer, a giddy tune playing from lips.

"Ya really gonna do this?"

Limbs abruptly stilled at the question thrown from behind the bar, grip tightening on a suitcase handle.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Fucking hell, it's one thing to go for a day or two, but a  _ month _ ?"

An exasperated sigh, shake of the head.

"I'll be in rut soon."

" _ Soon. _ Not now. It fucking don't last a month either, Al, so don't play that with me."

"I have needs that demand to be met. We  _ both _ agreed that a month was a perfectly reasonable length of time."

Sardonic snort edged with bristles before a swig of booze was taken. "Ya two the most un-fucking-reasonable people. Ever. Ya getting in way over ya head, I hope ya know that."

A brief and courteous knock came from the entry, causing the perpetual grin to curl wildly.

"Oh, dear Husker, I certainly hope so."

~ ~ ~

Carpet scratched and itched at protected knees, a claw carding through hair to thumb at flattened ears.

"Fuckin' eager lil' slut. Couldn't even wait 'til we got back to the penthouse, hm?"

Looking up with watery eyes, mouth busy with something more important, he shook his head.

"Ya gotta whole month to be on ya knees and anythin' else ya want, Bambi. Don't ya wanna get somethin' to eat first? Ain't complainin' about the greetin', don't get me wrong."

With a huff from his nose, he reluctantly let the tumid length slide out from between his lips, working the slick shaft with his hands.

"I  _ am _ getting something to eat. My belly has been terribly empty and craving something creamy. So, if you don't mind, may I please get back to it?"

A sharp intake of breath preceded the harsh throb of flesh in his grip, tugging his smile higher.

"Fuckin'...taught ya too well, I fuckin' swear."

"Oh? Here I thought it was just my natural talent for _performing_ _under pressure_."

"Just suck my cock, ya greedy whore."

Claw pressed lightly on a restless head as it dipped with hardly any persuasion.

"With the utmost pleasure, daddy~"

~ ~ ~

There was nothing like the chilled metal of a modern elevator against a burning hot back, sweat tainting its reflective surface. His nails dug into shoulder blades, piercing the coat as he held onto the overlord, legs shaking in the assertive grasp of lower claws.

His clothes lay piled in the corner nearest him, stripped away the second the doors had closed. Something was playing on the speakers, but it was outdone by the licentious duet of squelching and wanton cries.

"Gonna cum in my elevator? Be a good boy for daddy?"

"I-I am a good boy! I want to cum for daddy!"

"I know ya do, baby~"

A well aimed drag against his prostate had his head falling back to smack the wall, his body too high on endorphins to register any resulting pain.

"There! Again, pleeease!"

"Ye? Right there~?"

Feigned inexpertise was followed by purposeful thrusts, tumescence bullying the bundle of nerves to coax a reaction with increasing fervor. Nails grounded themselves deeper, panting became labored gasps, ankles bore down to anchor in expectation.

Static swimming heavy in the air was pierced, a climactic scream filling the box then spilling out when the doors opened to their destination.

~ ~ ~

"You get done with that filming yet? Can't stream nothing if I got nothing, man."

Crackling static came from the phone speaker on the desk in front of him. The clicks and hums in the timbre provided a soundtrack that covered the slip of a gasp, his own static dangerously close to giving them away.

"Workin' on it man, can't ya be a lil' patient for once?" 

Not a trace of strain touched the dominant moth's voice, the unbothered calm making his own teeth clench. It felt like a challenge. How much effort would it take to ruffle that façade, even a little.

Nails punctured the wood of the desk, his body rising and falling harder and bringing a squeak from the chair below them. His eyes snapped to the phone.

"What's that?"

"What's what, dipshit?"

Trying to subdue his movements, the risk getting too high, he couldn't hide the whimper when insistent claws pulled him down the shaft roughly.

"Fuck man, why didn't you tell me you were busy?"

"I ain't. Not like I can't multitask, dumbass."

Shooting a glare behind him, his lips twisted dangerously. If that's how the overlord wanted to play, then he could call his bluff. Gripping the sturdy edge, he brought his ass down viciously before lifting with his pelvic floor clenched, wringing the erection invading his guts.

"Fuuuuuuuck-"

"Holy shit? Dude, that slut must be fucking good."

A shuddery chuckle, claws drawing blood from a tenacious waist. "My fuckin' best, actually."

"Um, and you haven't fucking shared? Greedy son of a bitch, that's what you are."

"Only if he wants to~"

Pupils swallowed space up, nostrils flaring. He was protected from that leering screen by wires and a box at the moment. Yet, the concept of having that digital gaze feast on their private sessions, the threat of it being recorded by his rival, was...intoxicating.

~ ~ ~

Heel of one boot dug into the small of his back, stiletto cutting into the skin with the barest of force. He hissed through a razored grin, eyes on the carpet between his fisting hands.

"Fucking hell...can't believe you tamed  _ the  _ Radio Demon."

"What can I say? He had a cockslut heart hidden in that antique frame of his~"

Biting his tongue, he held back the urge to talk back. Daddy would be displeased if he interrupted them. He wanted to be a good boy, to make his daddy happy with his simple compliance. The reward would be worth whatever insults they could throw at him.

"I'll say, look at this little bitch. You haven't even touched his dick and he's already close to shooting off."

"Daddy worked hard to train him. Give him a lil' degradation and a lotta pain, he'll fuckin' eat outta ya hand."

To prove his point, the heel pressed down harder, a trickle of blood rolling off to the carpet. Undignified whine creaked from his throat, eyes fluttering at the sweet pluck of pain on his nerve endings. He didn't have to look between his legs to know he was throbbing.

"Fuck, I want a piece of that."

"No."

"No? What the fuck do you mean? I'm here for a slice of action aren't I?"

"Naw, man. Bambi said ya could  _ watch _ . He didn't say anythin' about touchin' him. Ain't that right, baby boy?"

Finally, permission. 

His hooded gaze was turned on the disbelieving expression of the TV demon, the sight pulling his grin higher with smug satisfaction.

"Yes, daddy. He can watch for all I care, but I only want you to be the one to touch me."

"Excuse me? Val, that's fucking bullshit! Tell me you're joking, man!"

"I ain't jokin'. Take it or leave it,  _ amigo _ . But if ya leave, ya better keep this on the downlow.  _ Or else. _ "

Those number-crunching eyes flicked back and forth, as if the overlord was running the statistics, trying to find a better deal. Of course, he came up with nothing. This was a once-in-a-lifetime offer, and he knew he'd be a fool to turn it down.

"Oh ye, he don't care if ya record it for personal use, but ya screen gonna get a makeover if I see a hint of it anywhere else.  _ Compréndeme? _ "

"Yes, fuck, I get it. Can I at least...y'know?"

"Wack it? It'd be an insult to this work of fuckin' art if ya didn't."

He could practically hear the pride in the comment before two sounds made him tense. A prolonged drag from a cigar coupled with metal unsheathing. Exhale was followed by a ghosting caress down his spine, the whisps marking an x at the fresh wound.

"Now, speakin' of art, time for the pièce de résistance~"

Dagger tip met with anxious flesh, pressure being steadily applied as the point carefully drew on the living canvas. The knife-wielding artist was sure to use exacting twists of his wrist, no movement out of place or deeper than necessary. Behind closed lids, his eyes had rolled back at the delicious fire burning from the brand cut into him. 

"There, now ya fuckin' perfect,  _ mi ciervito. _ "

Crimson ran from the elegant V he knew now marked him, its presence setting his already voracious libido into overdrive. No amount of magic would go into healing it, only enough aftercare to make sure it stayed whole.

He was daddy's, for as long as time allowed, the proof sitting beautifully above a wagging tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again, I hope you enjoyed their wild ride to this point ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far! <3


End file.
